geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doc McStuffins - The Lost Episode (Kind Of, in a waY)
This story was written by Schizima, for narration on the DaveTheUseless youtube channel. Did you ever hear of Doc Mcstuffins? It's what gathers in your naivel if you ignore the area where you bathe. I was the former CEO of Tolstoy Toys, Inc., a subsidiary of Mattel, when the boss called me into the office to view a new tape real of his favorite cartoon shows. It was Doc Mcstuffins! The young African American child who had a pet dragon and frog child. Oh dear. A very, very strange lost episode appeared on my desk one day. It was covered in blood, and the letters were also in creepy blood font. It was oddly titled “Doc Mcstuffins Drinks Poisoned Gatorade.” I shuddered. Who at the office would place such a VHS in my local possession. I put the tape on, as a former manager at Disney, I knew doc mcstuffins was a doctor, but here she had mr. potato head with his chest cavity cut open. Blood, tomatoes, human organs and dead parasites were in his chest cavity. “What are they gonna do to me doc mcstuffins?” The potato-faced man said, his chest cavity was cut open and you could even see had a potato-shaped chest cavity, with visible bones as he had been cut open. “Let’s get out of here.” He whispered. He shoved several stuffed animals in his chest cavity and sewed it shut with some baking utensils. “What the fuck are you doing?” It was doc Mcstuffins, and she looked disheveled. “What the fuck are you doing?” Wait a minute… that wasn’t doc mcstuffins. It was my boss! Fidel Flinstone. The Hispanic gentleman leered at me. “WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING BACK HERE FOR SIX YEARS?” He looked really pissed, and he was in the normal leopard print costume you would see on the show. I shuddered. He got into my face, really, really into my face, and I could see he was visibly fuming, fuming with anger, he was visibly angry. “YABBA DABBA FIRE YOU!” He picked up a club and brutally started smashing, and smashing, and smashing it into my head. I screamed. “I’m an intern we have to watch doc mcstuffins-“ He smashed, and smashed, and smashed me in the face again, with blood pouring out of my nostrils. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE REWINDING THESE, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING. REWINDING THESE.” He kept saying “fucking rewinding” over and over as he smashed my head in, and smashed, and smashed, and smashed my head in. “Please Mr. Flintstone-“ He picked up a stapler shoved my head into the desk, and stapled my cheek to the desk. Blood began to pour from the holes. “Please mr. flinstone, fidel-“ I was just trying to watch the lostepisode, the lost episode of Doc Mcstuffins. “I’LL DOC MCSTUFF YOU!” He yelled. He shoved an entire package of tape, glue and crumpled up newspaper in my mouth, forcing me to swallow it. “Mr flintst-“ He took a pair of scissors out, placed my hand on the desk, and slammed the scissors into the center of my head, completely cutting through the bone and flesh and penetrating the particle board desk. He smashed the VHS tapes on my head, smashed, and then he took the ribbon out, and he wrapped the ribbon around my neck, “no I screamed!” “Somebody call a doctor!” He yelled, imitating the voice of Wilma from the flintstones. “He’s chokin’ on his own tongue!” Indeed, I had swallowed my tongue. He took out a pitcher of ice cold fruit punch and began mixing it with the newspaper, pouring both into my chest cavity along with several pounds of dynomite, but it was called dinosaurmite to fit in with the flintstones-themed situation now occurring. It’s true- I couldn’t lie to myself- everything he was was true, and more. There were no lost episodes- I was just trying to be a big man. I was just trying to seem cool online. But I wasn’t cool online or offline. Unless you meat temperature-wise, as Mr. Fidel poured additional ice cold cubes of ice inside my chest cavity. He sliced off my nose, eye lids, and resewed the cut-off flesh to resemble that of a pterodactyl beak, and he reattached it, painting me green. This was no arts and crafts day. I tried to continue watching doc mcstuffins but it was too late, I could no longer breathe, just barely, through one air hole, as Fred had cut my ribcage open to create bleeding fish lungs. And then he got a ladder, and, using the left over VHS tape ribbon from the lost episode fiasco, wrapped it around my wheezing, bleeding body, and tied me to the roof. “Who wants to hit the fliñata?!” It all made sense now, doc mcstuffins, it was a deep metaphor, I… was a deep metaphor. That was when a man walked in in a George Jetson costume. Yes… it was, could it be? THE George Jetson? I tried to take a deep breath, but my eyes were dry because my eyelids had been cut off. “Yabba dabba die!” My Hispanic boss yelled. “Do you have the file, Mr. Flintstone?” It was George. “Yes.” He smiled. He handed mr. jetson my medical records. “Well then, let’s get to work.” He picked up a louisville slugger, and at first, I thought he was going to hit me with it. Insead, they started playing little league softball, while the jetsons and flinstones extended family entered, and they began having a big fucking party, and they were doing cocaine. I mean it looked like cocain, my nostrils had been sewn shut so I don’t really know. Mr. Flinstone took out a .42 caliber magnum revolver and shot me in the lung, igniting the gunpowder and completely fossilizing me as rigor mortis set in, I…was the piñata, and life. Life is Cinco de Mayo. Stuffins, Meet Doc Stuffins It’s modern day television programming From the Town of Bedrock They’re gonna kill your fucking family Let’s do cocaine with the family down the street Through the courtesy of Fred’s two feet When you’re with the fuckstones Have a yabba dabba doo time, you’l l have a fucking dew time, We’ll have a fucking gay old time Category:We need comments!Category:No! I don't want that!Category:Disney JuniorCategory:TrollpastaCategory:Playhouse DisneyCategory:Doc McstuffinsCategory:What did I just readCategory:ShitpastaCategory:FunnypastaCategory:ABCDEFG I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILYCategory:Do not put this in candidates for deletionCategory:Lightning mcqueen gets fucked in the ass : the movieCategory:I'll be your midnite blaze Brighter than the moon and stars Guide you thru the cave of love I'm gonna dance till the morning Take my place to shine When you see the light is not from me You know it's too lateCategory:Stark! I Don't Feel So Good!Category:I am inevitable... and I am Iron Man! *SNAP*Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad timesCategory:It's true love we share, and so I found a place, that everyone should know, my happy moustache face, this is the Cleveland ShowCategory:Stole my heart on the dance floor No way, can't leave no more What am I supposed to do without you To make you mine is all I wanna do Step by step as I approach I say to myself I need a coach I know you can read my mindCategory:SWISS MISS INSTANT PISSCategory:THE CORRECT DISEASECategory:ABCDEFG HAKUNA MATATA IJKL AND THEN MARINMIZU KILLS UCategory:Pizza timeCategory:BONER PIZZA?Category:Dipper goes to taco bellCategory:Yabba Dabba Fire You!Category:FlintstonesCategory:ABCDEFGHIJKLM NO ONE CARES SEE IM SICK THIS BORING ALPHABET OPQRST HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM ULTRABET NO ONE SAYS U! FUCK AHHHHHH WXYZCategory:Ba da ba ba baCategory:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLECategory:ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ NOW I KNOW MY ABCS NEXT TIME WONT YOU LEARN WITH MECategory:OPENING 11 ROLLS PLEASE KASA JIZO BUT NOT GET ITCategory:CONGRATULATIONS VIDEOS DOES NOT HELP T SERIESCategory:I chime in with a havent you people ever heard of closing the god damn door noCategory:I am inevitableCategory:SO CALL NOODLES AT YOU FIND THE SPAGHETTI SWEETER THAN IDOLS TASTE LIKE MASHITECategory:All the places he had been was going and pictures of his penisCategory:We're fucking in a car shooting heroin saying controversial things just for the hell of itCategory:Zoinks jeepers jinkies fuuuCategory:Scooby DooCategory:HAKUNA OF MOGEKO MOGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE ABEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE HAKUNA MAMATS ABCDEFG HAKUNA MATATACategory:Buzz LightyearCategory:I am Iron ManCategory:Avengers: Infinity WarCategory:Avengers: EndgameCategory:Disney PrincessCategory:He lives in a house a very big house in the countryCategory:HEY HEY HEY ITS FAT ALBERT AND I POOPY POOPIES, AND NOW I GOTTA DIDDLE A BUTT IN THE GIGGLE POD NOWCategory:EAT YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING CORN OR I’M GONNA FUCKING THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOWCategory:COMEZICKSENCategory:ORROYOOGUUYUULL LL BECOMHHEEM EVERYTYHYUUIIIINGNNNN YOUUU HAH HHHTHTHHAHHHHHTHHEHHEHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATE!”Category:Stan LeeCategory:SURFIN ON THE SOUNDWAVES SWINGIN THROUGH THE STARS TAKE A LEFT TO YOUR MOM TAKE A SECOND RIGHT PAST DOES IT EVEN MATTER ANYMORECategory:You're too slowCategory:SgrtyghudrfscfvgbyhntbgfvcvbnjmikuhytgbfvcfrtghyunbvfcdxszaCategory:YOUR PAGE SUCKS ASS IS THAT OK?Category:MarinmizuCategory:SpongeboobCategory:When i was a young boy,my father took me to the city to see a marching bandCategory:Lyrics Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger andCategory:Mass MurderCategory:JesusCategory:Heil GodCategory:Dank memesCategory:MAXIMUM OVERDRIVECategory:THANOS SNAPS!Category:2spooky4meCategory:Not ScaryCategory:THOR PLAYS FORTNITE IN ENDGAMECategory:OMG I GOT SHADOW GAO?? ��Category:OvOCategory:(OvO)Category:I'M A RUMOR WEED YES IT'S TRUE I'M A RUMOR WEED OO OO OOCategory:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNTCategory:UHHCategory:TIRED BEING PEWDIEPIE FANS HUH FAG?Category:Dashing through the crowded halls dodging girls like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time I READ THIS CREEPYPASTA ITS SOO FAKE I NEED TO RAGE IN THE TROLL HOUSE IN THE TROLL HOUSECategory:OH SNAP! PAGE SUCKS!Category:FUUUUUCategory:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away DorbeesCategory:And then a skeleton popped outCategory:CAN I HAVE SOME BIG BONER PIZZA? BUT IM SANS I NEED BONER PIZZA FOR MY RALSEI BIG BONER LEG MIDDLECategory:ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPCategory:AH SHIT HERE WE GO AGAINCategory:I HAVE 7 POWER STONESCategory:I HAD 8MILLION SUBSCRIBER IN 6 DAYSCategory:Short and no commentsCategory:Slimy yet satisfyingCategory:Hey Pisanos! It's the super mario bros super show!Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE!Category:Don't say you watch the anime unless you've read the mangaCategory:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLESCategory:;OLOLOLLLLOLOLLOOLLOLOLOLOCategory:You touched my body once it burns me still softly Never forgets, Never again will be I cry Out of my head, and I don't know what I found Over and over,I feel it break me down Waiting for a gentle rain a gentle rain a gentle youCategory:On the sidewalk of the city are my screams just a whisper Busy people going nowhere see me soak in the rain No compassion nothing matters my resistance is waining Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely deathCategory:Dragon's fire drawing near Lords and ladies gasp in fear Crusty beasty beast I shalt saveth the day Head butt, elbow drop evil chicken lizard High kick, mega punch just in time for brunchCategory:I love loving cats and sun pizza and fun Yeah yeah you know that it's true Baby Oh my I love loving things Love loving you Especially your shoes Let's keep our hearts open baby and love loving thingsCategory:Walkin' my dog out in the park Every cat he sees gets a real loud bark Woofer keeps a-woofin' Cats keep a-hissin' Doggy dog yippin' Kitty cats trippin' No stoppin' this fight so let's rock and roll all nightCategory:Back it up, yeah, back it up Make way for one bad pup This beat's so sick it's corrupt Everyone stop and listen to me Mouth's full of food and it's super yummyCategory:Livin' like a king in a wide limousine Them streets ain't so mean when you livin' the dream You know what I mean Please buy my new CDCategory:Maybe baby you're the one for me Baby maybe I'm the one for you Holding hands forever on this tiny island Maybe baby I could be yours Baby maybe you could be mine Maybe dreams do come trueCategory:Maybe... Maybe we are destiny How can we know? We'll never know... Unless we take a chanceCategory:Oh what have I done? My dreams came undone beneath the wretched sun I cry alone I need a love to call my own In your sweet face I'll find my grace You'll save me from the dark and together we shall embark on a new journey my love and meCategory:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chiCategory:LET ME SERVE YOU BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA T SERIES AINT NOT NOTHING TO DO BUT BITCH LASAGNACategory:So spoopyCategory:You're a poopyheadCategory:ComputerCategory:PenisCategory:E3Category:AssCategory:Not crappyCategory:Similar to Veggietales 1997Category:THE MARIOVERSECategory:CringepastaCategory:BOOM BOOM BOOM I WANT YOU IN MY ROOMCategory:Blog postsCategory:Sucks ass Category:Read on Youtube